


Niezbadane są wyroki boskie

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fpreg, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zatrucie pokarmowe Gwen okazuje się nie być zatruciem pokarmowym. Morgana jest w siódmym niebie, Merlin wpada w depresję, a Uther nie jest rad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezbadane są wyroki boskie

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na [pornobicie 1](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl/357875.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/). prompty: szarlotka, włosy czarne jak skrzydło kruka, bogowie, dym, w ciąży, pół metra śniegu
> 
> jak zwykle w tym temacie: wina pelle_kb

Wszystko zaczęło się od zatrucia pokarmowego Gwen. Tak przynajmniej wszyscy myśleli, kiedy pewnego ranka nagle wybiegła z kuchni i chwilę później wróciła blada na twarzy. Merlin zaprowadził ją do Gaiusa, który zaaplikował jej eliksir, który nie pomógł, i poszedł powiedzieć Morganie, że Gwen jest chora.

Kiedy kilka dni później wyraźnie osłabiona Gwen pojawiła się u Gaiusa, mówiąc, że nic nie pomaga, a do tego mdłości występują tylko rano, okazało się, że tak naprawdę wszystko zaczęło się dużo wcześniej, od tego, że Morgana i Gwen postanowiły wziąć udział w święcie Beltanu. Kiedy po przeprowadzeniu dochodzenia i dokładnym zbadaniu chorej, Gaius oznajmił, że najwyraźniej jest w ciąży, a Gwen, nie spuszczając oczu z Morgany, oświadczyła, że nigdy nie była z mężczyzną, Merlin po prostu nie miał innego wyjścia.

— A nie mówiłem? — powiedział z wyraźną satysfakcją w głosie.

*

— Jak to w ogóle możliwe? — zapytał sceptycznie Artur, kiedy wieczorem Merlin, mimo gróźb Morgany, w których umierał straszliwą i bolesną śmiercią, wtajemniczył go w całą sprawę.

— Mnie nie pytaj — powiedział Merlin. Artur popatrzył. — No dobrze, już dobrze, wiem, jak to możliwe — poddał się Merlin. — Święto Beltanu. Wiesz, cała ta wielka, starożytna magia, magia płodności i tak dalej. Dodaj do tego Morganę, która jest czarodziejką…

— CO?! — Oczy Artura rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Merlin mentalnie uderzył się w czoło. Tak, straszna, straszna śmierć w jeszcze straszniejszych męczarniach.

— … która podobno posiada całkiem niezłą moc — dokończył mimo wszystko, po czym, zanim Artur zdążył otworzyć usta, dodał: — Tak, więc, tego prawdopodobnie miałem ci nie mówić. Ale skoro i tak zginę jakąś okropną śmiercią, to chyba nie zaszkodzi, żebym sobie na nią lepiej zasłużył.

*

Morgana darowała mu życie tylko dlatego, że jako jedyny jako tako doświadczony czarodziej w okolicy, mógł się okazać w tej całej sprawie całkiem przydatny. No, i dlatego, że Gwen przeżywała właśnie małe załamanie nerwowe i niedługo braknie prześcieradeł na chusteczki, w takiej chwili nie może wymyślać sposobów śmierci. Tak przynajmniej oznajmiła rano, kiedy poszli do niej z Arturem omówić tę całą poplątaną sytuację.

— Po pierwsze, — zaczął Artur, rzucając chlipiącej w ramię Morgany Gwen ostrożne spojrzenie i odsuwając się na w miarę bezpieczną odległość — co sobie, do cholery, myślałyście, idąc na Ognie Beltanu?! A tak, nie myślałyście. A co, jakby ktoś was zobaczył? Wyobrażasz sobie reakcję mojego ojca? Ktoś by zginął i tym kimś na pewno nie byłbym ja. Poza tym, dlaczego nikt nie raczył mi powiedzieć, że jesteś czarodziejką? I że możesz zapładniać kobiety? Przysięgam, że któregoś dnia…

— Zamknij się, Artur — syknęła Morgana, przytulając mocniej Gwen, która zaczęła niemal dosłownie topić się we łzach, i spojrzała na Merlina. Artur się zamknął. Pięć sekund później Merlin zamykał za nimi drzwi i dawał mu po głowie. Dosłownie.

*

Artur unikał Morgany. I Gwen. I czasami Merlina. Cóż, właściwie przez kolejnych kilka dni Artur unikał wszystkich. Pojechał nawet na wycieczkę do lasu, żeby móc ich unikać bardziej skutecznie. Merlin postanowił dać mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się do nowej sytuacji i poszedł pomóc Gwen w praniu. W końcu, biedna, nie mogła się teraz przemęczać, to nie byłoby dobre dla dziecka.

Pół godziny później zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czasem nie lepiej byłoby wrócić do Morgany i poprosić jednak o tę straszliwą śmierć, ale doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie mógł spojrzeć na nią i nie myśleć o długiej litanii cech, które Gwen w niej uwielbia. Lista była naprawdę długa i o większości pozycji Merlin zdecydowanie nie chciał się dowiadywać. Nigdy.

— … kiedy zobaczyłam ją pierwszy raz, od razu pomyślałam, że ma włosy czarne jak skrzydło kruka, przypominała mi Morrigan z opowieści mojej mamy, ale tego nigdy jej nie powiedziałam, bo…

Merlin pomyślał o kolejnych dziewięciu miesiącach i wpadł w depresję.

*

— Spotkałem smoka — rzucił lekko Artur, kiedy Merlin w końcu dotarł do jego komnaty.

— Co? — mruknął, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co Artur właściwie powiedział. Ale miał usprawiedliwienie! Właśnie wysłuchał szczegółowego sprawozdania z Ogni Beltanu, poznał milion szczegółów, o których nigdy, przenigdy nie chciał myśleć (kłamstwo, wszyscy w zamku myśleli, że Morgana i Gwen to najbardziej seksowna para w okolicy). Było dużo o bogach, dymie, dłoniach, ustach i mokrej trawie. Nie wymagajcie od niego myślenia po tym wszystkim.

— Głuchy jesteś? Spotkałem smoka. Wielkiego. Z ogromnymi skrzydłami. Mieszka w jaskini pod zamkiem i ma niemiły zwyczaj krzyczenia do ludzi wewnątrz ich własnych głów.

— A, tego smoka — odpowiedział spokojnie Merlin, zdejmując koszulę z ramion. Artur uniósł brwi. — I co, powiedział, że naszym przeznaczeniem jest ochrona dziecka Gwen i Morgany za wszelką cenę?

— Skąd wiedziałeś? — zdziwił się Artur. Znowu.

— Powiedzmy, że mam doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o przeznaczenie — odpowiedział Merlin ponuro, jak przystało na czarodzieja z depresją.

*

Gwen miała fazy. Fazy Gwen okazały się jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, jakie przytrafiły się Merlinowi od dawna. Być może od kiedy przybył do zamku. A to, jak sami wiecie, było sporym osiągnięciem.

Po fazie na łzy i załamania nerwowe, przyszła faza na mówienie. Gwen chodziła za nim i zwierzała mu się ze wszystkiego, co przydarzyło się jej odkąd skończyła trzy latka i spadła ze stołu, na który wdrapała się, żeby pobawić się mieczami, które tatuś zrobił dla rycerzy. Przez większą część czasu Merlin udawał wielce zainteresowanego, starał się nawet słuchać jej bardzo uważnie, ale kiedy zaczynała opowiadać o swoim życiu miłosnym, Merlin zaczynał walić głową w ścianę. Metaforycznie. Niejakie pocieszenie stanowił fakt, że nie cierpiał w samotności.

— Opowiedziała ci o pikniku pod tą wiszącą skałą za lasem? — zapytał któregoś wieczora zrozpaczony Artur. Merlin skrzywił się i skinął głową. — Znaczy, wiesz, nie miałbym nic przeciwko oglądaniu tego. Z bezpiecznej odległości i w ukryciu. Ale słuchać, jak Gwen o tym opowiada? Za co, bogowie, za co?

Merlin mógłby mu powiedzieć za co. Ale doszedł do wniosku, że Gwen opowiadająca o inspekcji lochów i łańcuchach była wystarczającą karą za wszystkie grzechy zarówno jego, jak i Artura.

*

Faza na jedzenie była bardziej wielką fazą na szarlotkę niż czymkolwiek innym, co szalenie bawiło Merlina. Przez kolejnych kilka tygodni Artur i Morgana prześcigali się w zamawianiu kolejnych ciast, kucharki nie nadążały z wymyślaniem nowych przepisów, a cały zamek przechodził kolejne stopnie emocjonalnego zaangażowania w sprawę szarlotki: od umiarkowanego zainteresowania, przez zaintrygowanie i niepokój, do głębokiego przeświadczenia, że książę Artur i lady Morgana zwariowali. Przyczyn wymieniano wiele, ale dwie powtarzały się najczęściej: a) zawsze mieli nie po kolei w głowach i objawy wreszcie się nasiliły, b) lata przebywania w towarzystwie Uthera sprawiły w końcu, że ostatecznie się załamali.

Merlin słuchał uważnie wszystkich plotek na ten temat i starannie je zapamiętywał. Wieczorem wślizgiwał się do komnat Morgany z dodatkową porcją szarlotki, której jeszcze nikt nie zamówił, ale której wszyscy oczekiwali. Zwykle Morgana siedziała na łóżku, oparta plecami o poduszki, Gwen leżała z głową na jej brzuchu, palce Morgany wplecione w jej włosy. Artur konsekwentnie siadywał na biurku i obserwował je, przewracając oczami. Tak dla zasady.

Kiedy Merlin zamykał za sobą drzwi, Artur nogą podsuwał mu krzesło, pytając, jak bardzo niezrównoważeni psychicznie są dzisiaj.

— Myślę, że gdybym oświadczył, że noce spędzasz na pogawędkach ze smokiem przy herbatce, wszyscy uwierzyliby.

Dwa dni później w zamkowej spiżarni skończyły się jabłka.

*

W drugim miesiącu Gwen ostatecznie przeniosła się do Morgany. Było to logiczne i zaoszczędzało wszystkim wiele czasu spędzonego na bieganiu do jej domu, w celu sprawdzenia, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Było to również szalenie podejrzane i w sumie niebezpieczne. Dwadzieścia minut po tym, jak Merlin zostawił rzeczy Gwen w komnacie, on i Artur pojechali na trzydniowe polowanie.

Wrócili tydzień później, ze zdumieniem odkrywając, że nie tylko zamek nadal stoi, ale także Gwen i Morgana nadal żyją i wydają się być z tego życia całkiem zadowolone.

— Ach, no wiesz, porozmawiałam z Utherem i pozwolił jej tutaj zostać — powiedziała nonszalancko Morgana. Siedziała na stole, jej długa zielona suknia swobodnie opadała na dół, i jadła gruszkę.

— Porozmawiałaś z moim ojcem — powtórzył sceptycznie Artur. Najwyraźniej nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić sobie tej rozmowy. Merlin go nie winił. Miał ten sam problem.

— O tak — wtrąciła Gwen. W jej głosie wyraźnie pobrzmiewał sarkazm. Merlin złapał się na tym, że zastanawia się, czy sarkazm jest dobry dla dziecka. — A rozmowę słyszano chyba nawet dwie wioski dalej.

— Aha — mruknął głucho Artur. Merlin kiwnął głową, wyrażając całkowite zrozumienie. Tak, nagle obaj przestali mieć problem z wyobrażeniem sobie tej rozmowy.

*

Powoli ciąża Gwen stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna, tak, że szerokie fałdy sukienki nie mogły jej już dłużej ukrywać. Merlin zaproponował, że będzie rzucał na nią czar maskujący. Artur i Gwen gorąco poparli ten pomysł. Morgana stanowczo odmówiła. Najwyraźniej jej głos liczył się za cztery, więc zostali przegłosowani.

— Dlaczego nie? — zdziwił Artur. Był wyraźnie zirytowany. Ale w końcu, w towarzystwie Morgany Artur prawie nigdy nie był niezirytowany.

— Bo nie — stwierdziła Morgana, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.

— To nie ty jesteś w ciąży — wtrąciła Gwen, chyba pierwszy raz okazując swoje niezadowolenie z faktu, że to właśnie ona musi urodzić ich dziecko.

— Dlaczego mamy ukrywać fakt, że zostaniemy rodzicami?

— Bo obie jesteście kobietami? — zapytał Artur, jakby Morgana miała pięć lat i właśnie zapytała, skąd się biorą dzieci.

— No bez przesady, Arturze, to nie powód do dyskryminacji! Nie w tym kraju w każdym razie.

— Morgano, pozwól, że powiem to głośno i powoli. MÓJ OJCIEC UZNA, ŻE TO MAGIA I OBIE WAS SPALI NA STOSIE!!!

— Arturze, pozwól, że wytłumaczę ci, skąd się biorą dzieci. Kobieta i mężczyzna najpierw uprawiają seks!

— Czy uważasz, że jestem idiotą?

— Najwyraźniej tak! Twój ojciec nawet nie pomyśli, że zaszła w ciążę ze mną!

— Och — stwierdzili Artur, Merlin i Gwen w unisonie. Morgana przewróciła oczami.

*

W październiku Uther łaskawie zauważył, że Gwen jest w ciąży. Zakład wygrał więc Merlin. Ach, no tak, bo kiedy minął lipiec i Uther nadal niczego nie dostrzegał, w królestwie absolutnie nic się działo, a Artur, o dziwo, nie wymagał ratowania i nawet nie tracił przytomności, powoli zaczęli umierać z nudów. Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy stali na zamkowych murach i obserwowali zachód słońca (Gwen nagle zrobiła się sentymentalna i zaczęła gustować w słońcu, głównie w jego wschodach i zachodach), Merlin rzucił niezobowiązująco:

— Hej, jak myślicie, kiedy król w końcu zauważy?

W ten sposób powstały zakłady. Artur wybrał połowę września, Gwen, która właśnie miała jakiś stan depresyjny, stwierdziła ponuro, że jutro, Merlin wybrał dziewiętnasty października, a Morgana postawiła na nigdy. Do zakładów szybko włączył się cały zamek. Merlin wygrał co do dnia. Artur, prawdopodobnie w żartach, oskarżył go o oszustwo za pomocą magii. Merlin się obraził i wyszedł z komnaty trzaskając drzwiami. Ostatnie, co słyszał, był głuchy odgłos czegoś twardego uderzającego o czaszkę. Prawdopodobnie wazon ze stołu Morgany wylądował na głowie Artura.

Godzinę później Artur znalazł go w kuchni, zaciągnął go do swojej komnaty i oznajmił, że Uther już zdążył zapomnieć o ciąży Gwen. A potem pchnął Merlina na łóżko. Udało mu się nawet powiedzieć „przepraszam”, które tylko troszkę go zabolało.

*

Kilka tygodni później przyszedł najwyraźniej czas na rozmowę o imionach. Albo przyszedł czas, żeby Artur i Merlin ją usłyszeli.

Wrócili właśnie z kolejnego ratowania królestwa przed magicznymi bestiami i naprawdę, jedyne o czym marzyli, to łóżko. I cisza, i spokój. I jeszcze… Tak, no, w każdym razie, w ich prostych marzeniach na pewno nie mieściła się chęć ujrzenia Morgany i Gwen w komnacie Artura. Zwłaszcza Morgany i Gwen, które wyglądały, jakby właśnie odbyły wielką kłótnię.

Oczywiście, to właśnie ich spotkało. Kiedy Artur otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Morganę siedzącą w jego krześle, szybko odwrócił głowę, szukając drogi ucieczki. Merlin naprawdę chciał mu w tym pomóc. Niestety, było już za późno.

— No nareszcie! — powiedziała Morgana, przewracając oczami. — Gdzie byliście? Zresztą, nieważne. Na pewno mieliście coś fascynującego do roboty — powiedziała wręcz ociekającym ironią głosem. Artur wyglądał, jakby chciał się odgryźć, więc Merlin szybko złapał go za nadgarstek i pokręcił głową. Jak teraz się zaczną kłócić, to nigdy nie pozwolą mu iść spać.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, zanim Artur zdążył otworzyć usta.

— Mamy problem z imieniem — oznajmiła ponuro, siedząca na łóżku Gwen, wyraźnie odmawiając spojrzenia na Morganę.

Artur prawie upuścił trzymany w ręce puchar. Merlin całkowicie zgadzał się z jego miną.

— Z imieniem? — zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby Artur, starając się brzmieć bardzo spokojnie, przy okazji starając się zabić Morganę spojrzeniem.

— Tak — potwierdziła Gwen. — Bo Morgana uważa, że jeśli urodzi się dziewczynka…

— Urodzi się dziewczynka — twardo oświadczyła Morgana. Merlin jej uwierzył.

— … to powinnyśmy nazwać ją Sinead. Sinead! Co to w ogóle za imię? Takie imię nie istnieje! — zdenerwowała się Gwen. Co na pewno było złe dla dziecka. Może powinien pójść do Gaiusa po jakieś zioła uspokajające czy coś?

— Ależ oczywiście, że istnieje — zaprotestowała Morgana. — To przecież piękne, irlandzkie imię!

— A dlaczego chcesz dać swojej córce irlandzkie imię? — zapytał ostrożnie Artur.

— Powiedziała, że się jej przyśniło — prychnęła Gwen.

— Aha — stwierdził Artur, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie między nimi. Merlin spróbował powstrzymać ziewniecie, myśląc, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, nigdy więcej nie pójdzie spać, bo Morgana i Gwen do końca świata będą się kłócić o imię dla dziecka. Jak dobrze, że on nie planował posiadania dzieci.

— Ja bym uwierzył snom Morgany i nazwał ją Sinead — powiedział i poczuł na sobie trzy pary oczu. Przełknął ślinę. — Po pierwsze, jej sny są prorocze, nie chcę sprawdzać, co będzie, jak zrobicie coś przeciw nim. Po drugie imię Sinead mi się podoba.

— Dziękuję, Merlinie — powiedziała z satysfakcją Morgana. Gwen obiecała, że to rozważy.

Kiedy wyszły Artur oznajmił, że ma nadzieję, że Morgana wyśni też imię dla jego hipotetycznego dziedzica , bo na samą myśl o wymyślaniu imienia robiło mu się słabo. Merlin kazał mu się zamknąć, położył się na łóżku w ubraniu i dziesięć sekund później już spał.

*

Dziecko przyszło na świat w środku nocy pod koniec stycznia, kiedy na zewnątrz akurat szalała straszliwa śnieżyca, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że na ziemi leży już pół metra śniegu. Albo leżało. Pięć godzin temu, kiedy znowu zaczęło sypać.

Poród był długi, sądząc po dochodzących zza drzwi krzykach, bardzo bolesny i Merlin na szczęście nie musiał w nim uczestniczyć. Zamiast tego obaj z Arturem stali pod drzwiami i czekali na wieści. Jakiekolwiek wieści. Najlepiej takie, które nie zawierały zmarłych.

W końcu kilkanaście minut po drugiej, kiedy siedzieli na zimnej podłodze, opierając się o jeszcze zimniejszą ścianę, Artur przysypiał z głową na jego ramieniu, drzwi się otworzyły i Morgana wyszła na korytarz. Merlin poruszył lekko ramieniem i Artur natychmiast otworzył oczy.

— I co? — zapytał Artur, kiedy już wstali, dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której Merlin spytał:

— Wszyscy przeżyli?

Morgana, oczywiście, przewróciła oczami, ale że jednocześnie uśmiechała się szeroko, nie wywarło to zamierzonego efektu.

— Wszyscy przeżyli — oświadczyła. Merlin szybko wyrzucił z głowy myśli w stylu: jak to możliwe, coś tu jest nie tak, czy o, bogowie, jutro wszyscy zginiemy.

— Tak, tak, wy i wasze największe zmartwienie. Ale co? Dziewczynka czy chłopczyk? — Artur domagał się udzielenia mu informacji. Morgana znowu przewróciła oczami. Tym razem zadziałało nieco lepiej.

— Oczywiście, że dziewczynka!

O, to zabrzmiało: jak możesz wątpić w moje wizje? Merlin, postanawiając zapobiec wybuchowi wojny domowej (a co najmniej zamkowej), pogratulował Morganie, kazał jej przekazać gratulacje od nich obu Gwen, złapał Artura za nadgarstek i pociągnął go w stronę jego komnaty. Artur nie protestował. Najwyraźniej też nie miał ochoty na wywoływanie wojny.

*

To był moment, w którym Merlin bardzo chciałby powiedzieć, że wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie, ale znał swoje szczęście. Poza tym, już dawno przestał być naiwny.

Miesiąc po narodzinach Sinead, Morgana poszła do Uthera i oświadczyła, że bierze ślub. Oczywiście, musiała zrobić to wtedy, kiedy Merlin był w tej samej komnacie, nie mogła poczekać aż wyjdzie.

— Z kim? — zapytał szczerze zdziwiony Uther. Przecież już tyle razy próbował zmusić ją do przyjęcia którejś z licznych próśb o jej rękę i zawsze odmawiała. Merlin zerknął na Artura i obaj powoli zaczęli wycofywać się w stronę drzwi.

— Z Gwen — powiedziała. Artur i Merlin przestali myśleć o dyskrecji i prawie rzucili się do drzwi.

— CO?! — krzyknął Uther, jak już odzyskał mowę po początkowym szoku.

Dalszej części rozmowy Merlin nie usłyszał, ponieważ byli już z Arturem jakieś dziesięć korytarzy dalej. W każdym razie, Morgana wygrała i tydzień później odbył się ślub. Ceremonia była skromna, cicha i odbyła się w najbliższym świętym gaju, w którym ślubu mógł udzielić im druid. Morgana stanowczo odmówiła ślubu kościelnego.

*

Kolejnym genialnym pomysłem Morgany, który znowu odsunął ich od szczęśliwego zakończenia, był miesiąc miodowy. Nikt nawet nie próbował jej powstrzymywać. W sumie, biorąc pod uwagę, że pomiędzy nią a Utherem panowała prawdziwa zimna wojna, wszyscy się nawet ucieszyli.

Dopóki rankiem, tuż przed wyjazdem, Morgana i Gwen przyszły do komnaty Artura. Za nimi przyszli służący i wnieśli do środka kołyskę i skrzynię z ubrankami dla dziecka.

— Ktoś musi opiekować się Sinead, kiedy nas nie będzie — powiedziała Gwen, uśmiechając się do Artura. W tym momencie Merlin wiedział, że utknęli z dzieckiem na kolejny miesiąc.

Zapowiadał się trudny miesiąc. Karmienie, przewijanie, płacz, budzący ich w środku nocy. Ostatnia myśl, przez to, że zawierała w sobie słowo „noc”, sprawiła, że Merlin pomyślał o czymś zdecydowanie bardziej przerażającym. Spojrzał na Artura, który trzymał na rękach Sinead, jakby nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić. Merlin westchnął i wziął od niego dziecko.

— Arturze? — zapytał po chwili ciszy.

— Mhm? — mruknął wyrwany z zamyślenia Artur.

— Czy jak się zgadzałeś, — zaczął Merlin — to pomyślałeś, gdzie i kiedy będziemy uprawiać seks?

Mina Artura sprawiła, że Merlin znowu wpadł w depresję.


End file.
